The present invention relates to beverage brewing and in particular to a rotating water dispersion into a brewing chamber.
Brewed beverages are often prepared by injecting water into a brewing chamber containing a brewing material such as ground coffee beans. Various configurations are known including inserting a needle into the brewing material, streams of water injected down into the brewing material. Unfortunately, water released or sprayed into the brewing material may form channels or packets, and the brewed beverage is not uniformly extracted from the brewing material.